Benevolence and Blight
by AuntieAusten
Summary: This my first alternative sequel to Pride and Prejudice and it centres around Mr Bingley and Jane and Caroline. The story begins in 1813 and takes place at Neitherfield Park. Since it is loosely based on Pride and Prejudice it might be considered to be set in an Alternative Universe. At least I warned you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer note: This my first sequel to Jane Austen's much appraised Pride and Prejudice. I do not take credit for any of the original characters. Benevolence and Blight centres around Mrs Jane Bingley, Mr Charles Bingley and Mr Bingley's sister Caroline. The title is a reference to Mrs Bingley's character but also her life. The story is set in Netherfield Park, Heartfordshire and begins in 1813 after the double wedding of Mr Bingley and Jane and Mr Darcy and Elizabeth, Jane's sister.

Charles Bingley had placed a marriage suit to Jane's father Mr Bennet as he intended to marry Jane. He had aspired to marry Jane not since she was the love of his life; no he had wanted to marry her since she was a pleasing woman with a simple mind and pleasing character. Give it time Charles Bingley had been convinced that he would learn to love Jane. Charles interest towards Jane had been sparked as she was rather pleasing to look at. Charles Bingley had not had any desire to marry as he had yet to fall in love in a new woman, since the loss of the love of his life Miss Mary Finchmore who died while giving birth to his son Charles had not been interested in founding himself a wife, had it not been for his sisters Caroline and Louisa he very well could have been accountable for placing Jane Bennet in the same precarious situation as Miss Finchmore. Caroline and Louisa had persuaded their brother to marry as he now found himself on his 24th year. When Charles first introduced Jane to his sisters they did not approve of his choose of fiancé. Louisa initially had no objects since Jane was a kind woman with good character and she would have approved of Jane had it not been for her simple background. This was the reason why Louisa had disapproved of Jane, and Charles soon learned his younger sister strongly objected to Jane for reasons others than her sister Louise. Caroline rarely made any decision out of the goodness of her heart or kind nature ever since the death of their parents Caroline's decisions was made with an ulterior motive. The reason why Caroline tried to persuade Charles from not marrying Jane was that she hoped her good friend Georgiana Darcy would marry her brother. For For that Caroline had another reason she hoped that by having Charles marrying Georgina she would extension befriend Georgiana's older brother Mr Darcy and eventually marry him and become mistress at Pemberley. The Darcy family was a family of good pedigree with a large estate and inherited wealth. No wonder then that Caroline had wanted Charles to marry Georgiana even though it was embarrassing that Caroline's dowry was not half of Georgina's. She Caroline had been the apple of her father's eye that spoiled her with the latest fashions, jewelry and lavish gifts that she soon took for granted. When their father passed away in 1803 Caroline had developed tastes for only the best and most expensive. Their mother who had passed three years before her husband did not approve of her husband spoiling their youngest daughter as Mrs Bingley was afraid she would become a high maintenance wife that few gentlemen would aspire to marry. Years later the predicament of poor Mrs Bingley would become a reality as Caroline refused to make changes in her lifestyle, still spending the same amount of money on as lavish dresses as her father would have insisted of giving her if he still had been alive. She demanded to own the grandest jewelry often begging her brother for more needle money when she insisted on another trip to London to look st the latest in fashion. That was the family that Jane Bennet married into one month earlier days before Christmas, Mr Bingley's best friend Mr Darcy also married on the same day. As Jane was to become Mrs Charles Bingley it was her younger sister Elizabeth that became Mrs Fitzwilliam Darcy and mistress of Pemberley Jane was to become mistress of Netherfield Park.

_Netherfield Park, Hertfordshire February 28th 1813_

Mrs Jane Bingley had recently learned that she was to give birth to Mr Bingley's first legitimate child around August or September. Nine months exactly after wedding night. It was too soon for Jane to tell her husband the good news as her pregnancy still was in the early stages. Charles Bingley was grateful towards his sisters that had persuaded him to marry since he understood the need of legitimate offspring's born by him as he was the last male that carried the Bingley surname. He was rather anxious about how long it would take for his wife to become pregnant with his legitimate child. He also hoped the birth of a child preferably a son would help him to love his wife in her own right.

"_Dearest do you know how happy you made me that day when you took me as your wife, _Jane said and turned to Charles as she sat in front of the brushing her hair.

"_No I do not please proclaim your love for me, "said Charles _teasingly.

"_Charles Bingley you are the love of my life and I so want to be a good wife to you," _she said with sincerity.

"_Jane my love, please do not think too much on that since that only can happen the day you become pregant with my child", _Charles said sounding serious.

Jane could not help to notice disappointment in her husband's eyes when he looked at her a certain way as if to ask her if she was pregnant at last.

"_I trust you want our firstborn to be a son, " _she said softly as if to confirm something every married man wished.

"_Let us not concern ourselves with that matter just yet that is if it is not so that you have a reason for it," _said Charles.

"_Husband I did intend to keep this secret to myself a while longer since it still early days, " _Jane said nodding in approval.

"_Sweet Jane you just now made me the happiest man alive"!_ exclaimed he in excitement.

"_Darling can I trust you that we keep this between us for a while longer or at least until I show, _begged Jane.

"_When do you believe my son will be born, _Charles asked her.

"_Unfortunately it is still early days… maybe by August, _guessed she.

"_Jane dear what is your father's name again? ", _asked Charles.

"_My father whatever for…, his name is Henry as you should already know, " _said Jane slightly taken a back.

"_I was thinking we could name our son after your father, " _suggested Charles.

"_Do you really mean that husband if you do I know my father would be so proud, _she said longingly.

As Charles left her alone to get dressed for breakfast Jane hoped that the child not only would be a son for Charles but also improve her relationship with Charles two sister's Louisa Hurst and Caroline Bingley. The later Miss Bingley was residing with them at Netherfield Park, while Charles older sister Louisa was living at Westerham near Kent as Mistress of Oakville the residence of Mr Hurst. After breakfast it had been decided and arranged that Charles, Jane and Caroline would visit their older sister as Charles had yet to introduce his older sister to his wife, he also had another reason for visiting his sister. As Mrs Louisa Hurst was ten years Charles senior she had agreed to care for Charles illegitimate son Bingley Finchmore that now eight years old. Louisa had raised Finchmore Bingley as a nephew to her husband. Bingley Finchmore he had not received a visit from his Uncle Charles for two years had never been suspected that his dear Uncle Charles was in fact his father. Charles who had used up all excuses to not visit his sister since he was not so keen for Jane to meet his son as he was convinced she would at one point. Better now than later resonated and so finally wrote his sister to expect the three of them the first few days of March.

"_Jane dear I wonder if my brother ever mentioned our nephew Bingley Finchmore, to be honest he is not really a nephew to Charles, Louisa or me rather a nephew to Louisa's husband Phillip Hurst, _said Caroline as the carriage begun to move out the alleyway leading up to Netherfield Park.

"_No Caroline my dear I do not believe he has, " _said Jane and laughed nervously.

"_You might not meet our nephew though but I hope you will soon be acquainted with my older sister, _said Charles .

"_Charles darling I do believe you have yet to tell me exactly where we are going", _Jane continued.

"_Please forgive him Mrs Hurst our older sister Louisa is mistress at Oakville which is found just shy of Westerham near Kent, " _explained Caroline.

"_Maybe I should have told you that the journey will be rather long and possibly troublesome if you are not feeling well enough for it is still possible for us to return back to Netherfield Park, _Charles said implying to Jane's state.

_Do not be silly Charles dear I am sure your wife can handle the trip since I can, _interrupted Caroline.

With that they settled for Westerham Kent and Charles had been right the journey had been troublesome Jane had to force herself not show how badly she felt not knowing if it was due to the long journey or a sign of pregnancy. She managed to remain calm and collected although the color of her face had long since changed and resembled the same shade as ashes. Jane was relieved when Charles finally announced they were now nearing Westerham she could now afford herself to calm down until it was time for them to start the journey back. As the carriage begun to draw nearer Oakville Jane could not help but to make a loud exclamation, as she saw the grand Oakville estate which surely must be worth as much as Mr Darcy's Pemberley Jane concluded in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs Louisa Hurst now 35 did actually look forward to being introduced to her sister-in-law, Jane Bingley as she as well as Caroline had to accept that their brother Charles seemed to enjoy the life of a married man. For Jane's sake Louisa hoped her brother one day might be more than just smitten by Mrs Bingley's demeanor. She pitied Jane for believing that her husband actually had married her for love. Unlike her younger sister Caroline, Louisa was not quite as ambitious. Sure Louisa to be driven by her personal motivation's which for 10 years now had been to see to it that her brother and sister married nice people of a social class. Her second task was to make sure that the surname Bingley did not die out with her brother. Her greatest fear was to see her husband's estate Oakville being altered into an entail. A woman's duty and obligation as wife was to ensure that the husband's surname was passed on to future generations. Louisa also considered it to be of utter importance that a wife gave her husband male heirs. If a woman failed she was considered to have failed and even guilty of breach of marriage. It was ironic that Louisa personally had failed in this department. There was one thing that Louisa Hurst considered to be a sign of moral decay and that would be to conceive children out-of-wedlock or to have illegitimate children altogether. Because of this Louisa rarely got along with her brother nor did she care for her brother's poor bastard child. As she was the only other relative that had been married around the time of Bingley Finchmore's birth it became her responsibility to raise her nephew. She did not approve of the idea but she had no choice since she could not accept any direct relative to her siblings to grow up as orphans. The first year Louisa did not mind the presence of her nephew although her opinion would soon change. She was able conceive a child for Mr Hurst two years into her marriage; unfortunately she would not see that child born. Louisa suffered a miscarriage two months later. For every child Louisa lost her resentment towards her nephew only got stronger. One and a half-year later Louisa had given birth to her firstborn child which unfortunately was a stillborn son. She Christened him Peter Phillip, two years after the birth of the son Louisa gave birth to a daughter that she Baptized Charlotte Catherine. When her daughter had been with them only two days since, little Charlotte draw her last breath six months later Louisa delivered her second daughter which she baptized Caroline Colleen. It was then it had been decided that her cherished Oakville was to become an entail following her husband's death. That was a decision that only was too breached should Louisa bear her husband a male heir. For this reason Louisa had been persuaded that they no longer could afford to care for Bingley Finchmore, Charles son. For some now Louisa had tried to write her brother to tell him to visit them at Oakville, as she knew nobody would agree take her nephew in unless Charles would accept the thought of raising his own son as a nephew.

_Oakville, Westerham Kent 4th March 1813_

"_Beloved Charles try to understand neither I nor my husband can bear to be around young ones right we would both like it if you were able to find another home for him or maybe even take in the boy yourself_," said Louisa.

"_As the boy might not be familiar with me nor my wife I believe it would be best if he was able to stay here until Christmas. He would of course come to live with me and Jane by Christmas. I do believe it is best if he only visits as at first,_ "said Charles.

"_I am willing to agree to those terms under pretense that you take him of my hands as you promised_, " said Louisa.

"_Sweet Louisa, allow me and wife to extend our condolences at your loss_," Charles said referring to Colleen's unfortunate death.

"_Had things been different, had all my children still been here with me I dare say I would have agreed to let him stay_," Louisa said excusing herself.

"_Please Louisa dear I understand it all too well_," said Charles referring to death of Miss Finchmore.

So they decided that Bingley Finchmore was to celebrate Easter, Harvest festival and Christmas at Netherfield before going to live with his father. Jane was thrilled to meet Charles oldest sister. She had looked forward to the invitation ever since she learned about it. Mrs Hurst offered to take Jane on a tour around the estate something that Jane really enjoyed. She did not want to cause a scene at her sister-in-laws grand estate yet she felt nauseous again when they all sat round the dining table for supper. Jane suddenly rushed up knocking the chair over as to which Caroline gave Jane an angry look.

"_You really should not expect people who have little experience for a thing like this to be able keep up appearances_, " said Caroline.

"_Now dear sister , please do not judge Charles sister too harsh since we do not know the reason_, " said Louisa.

"_Charles I am utterly shocked by what just now happened good thing that there is nobody outside of our family here today_," Caroline said and offered a false laugh.

"_I will speak to Jane and make her apologize to you_," said Charles feeling his irritation raise. How dare behave like that, it made Charles wonder for a second why he married Jane Bingley. Then he remembered their talk in his wife's bedroom.

"_Before you do that dear brother may I speak to her first_, " begged Louisa.

"_Do so if you wish but I still expect her to apologize since her behavior casts a shadow on my person_," continued Charles.

He was going to make sure that Jane learned her place. She had managed to embarrass him so on the very first day of their visit. As Mrs Charles Bingley, Charles expected that his wife would know her way. He was going to make sure Jane never forgot this incident so she would not repeat the same mistake. As Charles was left alone with his thoughts Louisa had gone to look for Jane while Caroline had retired to her guest room there was no reason to continue the supper as it had been spoilt. The servants were told hurry and clear the table by Mr Hurst himself. Eventually Louisa found Jane in the gazebo. She recognized the signs and was almost certain that Charles wife was expecting yet she was not sure. But she had decided she was going to uncover the truth no matter what. Louisa found her sister-in-law alone in the gazebo so begun talk sweetly to her.

"_Dear Jane you did not mean to leave the room like that and causing a scene during dinner, now did you,_ " said Louisa soft.

"_Oh dear Charles must be so cross at me right now_," said Jane and begun to panic.

"_Jane dear if you only tell me why this happened I will later talk to my brother_," promised Mrs Hurst.

"_You might as well know I am as you probably expected caring your brother's child_," Jane whispered and blushed.

"_That my dear is splendid news surely Charles would not want to reprimand you if he knew about the child,"_ Louisa reassured Jane.

"_But he does know_," exclaimed Jane.

Louisa left Jane alone in the gazebo to go and look for her brother. Did he not realize how fragile pregnant women were or how uncertain a pregnancy actually was? Louisa would have to talk to Charles and persuade him not take his anger out on Jane or to punish her. It seemed like he still did not know. Had he already forgotten the birth of his son almost nine years ago now? Louisa was extremely hurt if anything by Charles behavior. What would their parents have said if they had lived to witness what just happened? Jane was still inside the gazebo she wanted to be left alone with her tears. At which point Jane soon realized she had gotten company so she looked up to see who it was.

_"Why are you crying , please do not do that I do not like it_," said a boy that Jane assumed was Bingley Finchmore.

_"I promise I will end my crying if you would as kind and tell me your name_, " said Jane with a smile.

_"My name is Bingley Finchmore and I am a nephew to Mr and Mrs Hurst_, " he said.

Jane's suspicion on Bingley Finchmore's true paternity was not eased as she saw him since he as a spitting image of her husband. She wondered how it could be... Maybe she would be able to invite her sister Mrs Darcy to give Jane her opinion. Jane only wished she would be able to ask Elizabeth this instance she knew she needed Charles approval before inviting her sister over. It would have to wait until their return to Netherfield.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane did find it rather odd that Louisa's husband had a nephew with the surname Bingley which she found rather odd. She wanted to ask her husband who Bingley Finchmore's parents was but did not want to my her husband angry with her again. She decided not to mention it to him, hoping that someone would tell her who was the parents to Bingley Finchmore. She did not have to wait that long for someone noticed her talking to the boy.

"_Bingley Finchmore what have I said you are not allowed to talk to guests you have not been introduced to, _" Louisa said as she took the boy away.

_"I am sorry Jane my husband's nephew is not supposed to be outside. I promise that he will not bother you again,_ " Louisa said.

"_I did not know I was not allowed to talk to him..," _Jane said.

"_You could not have known dear it was Bingley Finchmore he is not supposed to be outside," _Louisa explained.

Jane decided she would try find her husband feeling as if she did a mistake by addressing Bingley Finchmore. Which only made Jane curious about who really was his parents.

"_Fine then I will let Louisa introduce me to this Mr Owens her husband's nephew I would not have agreed to it if it was not for my sister_," Caroline said in cold tone.

"_It pleases me that you understand what it would mean if you were to enter a marriage suit with Mr Owens," _said Charles and smiled.

"_Marriage who ever said anything about marriage I never said I would marry Mr Owens," _Caroline said angrily.

"_As your brother I am also your legal guardian it is I who decides who will marry dear, _reprimanded Charles. _  
_

"_I am sorry to disturb I am glad I finally found you," _Jane said as she entered the library.

"_Jane I am disappointed in you, you should know better than to wonder of all by yourself," _Charles said in harsh tone. I do not have time for you now Jane you better go and make yourself useful in the kitchen," continued Charles.

_"Charles dear what if suspects something about Bingley Finchmore, "_ whispered Caroline.

"_She does not, she is to simple minded for that. One of the reasons why I married her," _reassured Charles.

As Caroline Charles youngest sister had yet to marry Louise was persuaded by her husband to try introduce his nephew Mr William Owens to suitable young women of good fortune. Mr Owens was still unmarried at 30 everyone expected him to settle down and take himself a wife at any moment now. Phillip Hurst had once mentioned to his sister that his wife still had one unmarried younger sister. He had by coincidence decided to to drop in as Charles was there with his wife and younger sister. He had never visited his Uncle's estate Oakville even though he was likely to inherit it as a part of the future entail for Oakville. Caroline reluctantly agreed to be introduced to her sister's husband's nephew only to please her sister.

"_Dear Caroline let me introduce you to my husband's nephew Mr William Owens,"_ Louisa said and smiled.

"_Miss Bingley all the young ladies looks like nothing in comparison to you," e_exclaimed Mr Owens.

_"You flatter me Mr Owens," _said Caroline and blushed even though she still was infatuated in Mr Darcy she could not help to feel a little bashful as her eyes met Mr Owens.

_"Husband I am sorry but Caroline must not and cannot marry your nephew," protested Louisa loudly._

Oakville was not a bad estate nor was the wealth that Mr Owens would inherit as part of the entail. But Oakville was not Pemberley just like Mr Owens was not Mr Darcy. Caroline still hoped that Mr Darcy would divorce Elizabeth should she fail to give him an heir. Of course it was not certain that Mr Darcy would offer her a marriage suit even if he was to divorce Elizabeth. If Elizabeth would become pregnant then Caroline hoped Elizabeth, her sister-in-law would pass away in childbirth. That way Mr Darcy would still be able to divorce her. Caroline however had never realized that as she already considered herself to mistress of children Caroline would have would one day inherit Neitherfield should Jane not bare him any sons so the prospects to have his sister married to William Owens was one that Charles did voice her concerns about Jane's pregnancy and once they returned to Netherfield insisted that his wife would be seen by the family physician. Jane found that he now was attentive to her every need which pleased her so surely that was a proof of Charles love for. Little did she know that Charles was not concerned on behalf of his wife he was worried about the baby. He did not want to see Jane lose his son by doing something might cause that to happen. As Jane excused herself deciding she no longer was needed,Charles begun to ask Mr Salinger questions. As the doctor left later that evening Charles had decided Jane was to be confided to her room to rest. Despite that Doctor Salinger had reassured him. Mrs Bingley was healthy woman and that pregnancy seemed to be like most others, nothing out of the ordinary. As they were eating supper later that night Charles informed Jane that the doctor had told him his wife was recommended rest until her confinement. Caroline who had witnessed Charles as spoke to Mr Salinger, knew that her brother was lying decided the best thing for the child was if Jane was ordered to rest. Therefore Caroline did not object as she to was eager to see a new generation of Bingley's. When everyone had finished supper Jane retired to her bedroom. Charles hoped that Jane would bless him with a son that would keep Netherfield Park's future safe for another generation. Normally any wife would be consumed by the the knowledge of a child but not Jane. She was concerned about Charles nephew Bingley Finchmore. Not even the thought of seeing her beloved sister Elizabeth would cheer her up. Charles greeted Elizabeth as she arrived to Netherfield Park. Elizabeth who had been married for as long as Jane was not as fortunate as her sister since she had yet to conceive, even so she was happy for her sister and for Charles who soon would have a had insisted that she would go to visit Jane at Netherfield even though she had been recommended to rest after her miscarriage.

"_When I first saw Mrs Hurst, Charles sister at Oakville I was able to meet Mrs Hurst nephew Bingley Finchmore_," Jane said.

"_One would think a nephew to Mrs Hurst would have been named Hurst instead of Bingley_," said Elizabeth.

"_Do you find it as strange as I do Lizzy dear_," said Jane.

_"Jane dearest why do you worry about that when should focus on your own baby and not upset yourself with worry, "_Elizabeth said.

As Elizabeth had gone to visit her sister against the doctor's recommendations she was unaware of the fact that Mr Darcy had arrived to Netherfield the day before for his annual visit to Mr Bingley as he was the one that before provided finances to Bingley Finchmore's maintenance. Caroline Bingley knew that Elizabeth had come to visit her sister but she purposely not tell Mr Darcy this since she still was hoping to become mistress of Pemberley. Just as she knew Charles would remind her not tell anyone that Mr Darcy was at Netherfield.

"_Mr Darcy you have come again for your annual visit about Bingley Finchmore I presume," _said Caroline in a sweet voice.

"_Caroline dear I am afraid we are presently preoccupied I suppose Mr Darcy would see you later," _said Charles.

"_Oh dear how inconsiderate of me excuse me for disturbing you. Mr Darcy I hope you can forgive me,_" Caroline said and sounded upset.

"_It is quite alright as I believe we were about to finish," _Mr Darcy said and smiled at Caroline.

Mr Darcy was Charles senior by five years meaning that he was 23 when Bingley fathered his son. Because of this he decided that he would help his young protégé with the maintenance costs for Bingley Finchmore since he was much richer and Charles was told his parents would not offer any financial help in his stead. Besides members of the Bingley family it was only Mr Darcy who had known about Charles son from the moment he was born. Since Mr Bingley now was an affluent man and had been since four years back there was no reason for him to continue sending money to someone else's child. He did it because nobody had ever told him not to. It was of course very convenient for Charles that he did not have to sacrifice his own money to support his illegitimate son. Of course Mr Darcy realized that if Elizabeth found out about his mysterious annual spendings there was not a question of if Jane would learn the truth of Bingley Finchmore more a question of when.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr Darcy decided to help to pay for Bingley Finchmore's maintenance fees because Charles was his friend and he did not want a son of his best friend to have a life like that his sister Cathy had. Because his father Geoffrey Darcy had fathered an illegitimate daughter with Charles Bingley's aunt Charlotte Bingley. Mr Darcy's older sister Catherine Guenevere was raised in the parish orphanage. Mr Darcy had been born three years later when his father married his mother Lady Anne Fitzwilliam. He first became aware of his half-sister after his father's death eight years ago. Cathy had been installed as a governess for Georgiana at Pemberley once Mr Darcy located his sister in Dovedale. Cathy of course did not know why she was asked to start working at Pemberley for the Darcy's.

"_Darcy please you really should tell Elizabeth the truth she is your wife and she deserves to know," _said Georgiana.

"_Sweet Georgiana you know very well I already would have if I felt like I could," _sighed Mr Darcy.

_Do you really think Elizabeth would fault you for something that our dear old father is responsible for, _asked Caroline.

_"Maybe not sweet sister I fear her impression of on my person will cast a shadow on our love," _confessed Mr Darcy.

Even though Mr Darcy was happy in his marriage to Elizabeth the lack of children and more specifically male heirs, meant that Pemberley was likely to be turned into an entail. The new master of Pemberley would be Colonel Fitzwilliam Mr Darcy's cousin, a nephew to his mother. Colonel Fitzwilliam was considered an eligible bachelor that had the same possibility to marry for love like his Cousin Mr Darcy. Caroline Bingley's feelings for Mr Darcy was now a thing of the past as she now had her hopes set on Colonel Fitzwilliam. As always when Caroline was invited to Pemberley she hoped she would be introduced to Colonel Fitzwilliam.

_"I do wish my brother would tell Elizabeth the truth," _said Georgiana.

"_Georgina dear I know you care for your sister-in-law and you would not want her to give her any reasons for unhappiness,"_ said Caroline.

_"Do you really think Elizabeth would leave my brother over that," _Georgiana said.

_"My dear friend at this point Darcy simply must continue keeping his silence his opportunity to tell Elizabeth was when he married her," _said Caroline.

"_How was your visit at your sister Louisa ?,"_ asked Georgiana.

"_Sweet friend I do wish you would have been able to see my sister's estate Oakville. Of course it is not as grand or elegant as Pemberley_," reassured Caroline.

_"I would have loved that I am sure," _said Georgiana.

"_Louisa or more so her husband seems to think I should marry his nephew William Owens_," complained Caroline.

_"Do you not approve of Mr Owens?," _asked Georgiana.

"_I wish to invite you to Pemberley to meet Mr Owens yourself_," said Caroline.

"_Caroline dear I hope you are not trying to get me to marry him,"_ protested Georgiana.

"_Well of course not you know I still want you to marry my brother," _reassured Caroline.

_"Has something happened to his wife Jane? Is she not pregnant with your brother's child?_,"asked Georgiana.

"_unfortunately she is but if she nut if she were to die in childbirth then my brother would be free to remarry," _Caroline said.

_"As you know dear friend I have yet to turn 17 and must attend my first presentation followed by my introduction when I do attend my very first debutane ball. Before I can consider marriage. Besides Mr Darcy still has to tell me if I can attend the cotillion this year," _said Georgiana.

_"Georgina my sweet cousin you are yet to young to consider marrying besides you know that you are supposed to marry me," _said ColonelFitzwilliam_.  
_

_"It's an honor to finally make your acquaintance Colonel Fitzwilliam," _said Caroline.

_Please Colonel Fitzwilliam do not tell jokes like that you embarrass me in front of my friend," _said Georgiana and blushed.

_"Miss Bingley I presume. I heard a lot about you it feels like I know you already," _said Colonel Fitzwilliam_._

_"Colonel Fitzwilliam please you may call me Caroline," _she said.

Even though Jane had been restricted to her room and was supposed to rest in bed she was encouraged to try to persuade Charles to let her visit her sister Lydia that just had given birth to her and Wickhams second son.

"_Under no circumstances will I allow you to do anything to harm my son. You are my wife and you will do as I say. Jane you do not have permission to visit your sister Lydia in Kympton. Only if I would be going there would I consider allowing you to go with me. But since I have no errand or wish to see your silly sister you must stay here with me and Caroline. It also is not polite of you to leave since you know my nephew Bingley Finchmore will be visiting us for Easter_," said Charles._  
_

"_Please forgive me for asking dearest, I thought since it was my sister you might have said I could go," _Jane said.

"_Well you were wrong my love were you not. You should know I would not have allowed you to visit anyone even if it was the King of England. You are carrying my son Jane, _reprimanded Charles.

_"Yes I know I remember I am so sorry dear Charles,"_ whispered Jane.

Jane wrote Lydia a letter saying that both she and Charles were happy Lydia had given birth to another son. Unfortunately because of her own pregnancy Jane was in no condition to travel anywhere. Elizabeth was convinced by Jane that she should go in her stead. A few days later Bingley Finchmore did indeed arrive. Charles had already decided that his nephew would leave for military school after the new year.

"_Jane dear please do not address the boy I do not want him to become attached since he will be leaving for military school after New Year, " _Charles said.

_"I am sorry Charles I feel so sad for your nephew,"_ said Jane.

_Do not worry your pretty little head with this he is no concern of you the only thing I want to worry about is the wellbeing of that child you are carrying," _Charles said.

By now, Jane's life was restricted to Netherfield and the members of the Bingley family who lived there. This meant that she mostly relayed on communication with her husband Charles and his sister Caroline. She was free to move inside around Netherfield Park's garden once the pregnancy progressed without any complications. After another visit from the family physician who convinced Charles that she needed daily exercise and fresh air. On rare occasions was she given permission to visit her sister Elizabeth at Pemberley. The Darcy's were the only visitors she was allowed to have not even her parents Mr and Mrs Bennet were allowed to visit. Mary and Kitty had very limited communication to their elder sister Jane. Speaking of Lydia, Jane's youngest sister Jane was not allowed to write her unless it was expected that she did.


	5. Chapter 5

_Netherfield, June 1813_

_"Dearest Caroline I do wish you could be reasonable and understand what a marriage with Mr Owens would mean. Your future sons will be masters of Oakville after my husband's death. It would mean that Oakville will stay in the family and as long as Jane has not given our brother a son your sons would also be able to become masters of Netherfield Park_", said Louisa to her sister.

_"I understand Louisa I really do I wish I could like him but my feelings for Mr Owens are indifferent to me," _confessed Caroline.

_"Sweet Caroline the future of our family's future survival rests on you as you are the last unmarried Bingley member. Your marriage is important and neither I or Charles will easily except that you marry into just any family. You still have your dowry a big incentive for any gentleman of less fortune likely to consider marriage with you", _Louisa continued.

_"I understand dearest Louisa I do," _reassured Caroline.

_You are soon 20 twenty Caroline and if you are not careful you will soon be sa spinster. Is that your only reason for refusing a marriage suit with my husband's nephew?, " _asked Louisa.

_"If you must know I am waiting to receive a marriage suit from someone else,"_ implied Caroline.

_Who is this secret suitor that has yet to make his presence and interest to marry my sister known,_" asked Louisa.

_"Colonel Fitzwilliam of course Mr Darcy's cousin who else would it be," _exclaimed Caroline.

_"Oh dear you used to say the same about Mr Darcy before he married Jane's sister," _sighed Louisa.

"_I love him Louisa and I want to marry him!, _exclaimed Caroline.

"_Caroline Bingley I am shocked do you not remember what happened between aunt Charlotte and Mr Darcy's father? The Darcy's are well-respected but if it had not been for Geoffrey Darcy's marriage to Lady Fitzwilliam they would be less so. What do you think our Cousin Cathy would feel about this?," _exclaimed Louisa.

_"Louisa dear neither Mr Darcy or Colonel Fitzwilliam are anything like Geoffrey Darcy I assure you," _said Caroline.

_"Caroline have you forgotten that Cousin Cathy works there as a maid?," _asked Louisa_._

_"Does Colonel Fitzwilliam reciprocate your feelings my dear?, inquired Charles._

Suddenly Jane found Charles attentive to her every need he even waited on her hand and foot.

_"Charles Bingley for how long do you intend to continue this charade of yours,"_ Caroline said referring to Charles new treatment of Jane.

_"Jane Bingley is my wife and she is carrying my son the next heir in the Bingley family," _said Charles.

_"Do you mean to say that you suddenly love her Charles Bingley," _Caroline said with disgust.

_"I love Jane because she is the mother of my son so yes you might say that I do," _said Charles_._

Around Easter Jane looked forward to Elizabeth's visit at Netherfield. She was curious to learn more about Lydia's second son. Mr Bingley did not approve of people that lived an inmoral life. Like Lydia had done before she married Mr Wickham. Their oldest son was born out of wedlock since Lydia had been unmarried when she had her son. Mary and Kitty seemed to live in Lydia's footsteps and Mr and Mrs Bennet had not been responsible parents when they raised three of their five daughter. At least not as far as Charles Bingley was concerned. He was also very careful not to cause something that could tarnish the Bingley's reputation. He did not find out who the Darcy's maid Cathy was until recently. Charles could find no reason to fault Elizabeth Darcy's wife because he was a friend of Mr Darcy. As for Jane he would still have to teach her the proper way to behave herself as his wife.

"_Jane dear everyone missed you at Lydia's Rose Meadow in Kympton," _said Elizabeth.

_"Tell me Lizzy how was Lydia_ _and her new son? , _asked Jane.

_"Their firstborn is adorable but I do wish Lydia would reconsider his name naming after his father that I understand. Naming the boy Darcy will raise concerns and questions people will believe Lydia's son is my husband's," _answered Elizabeth.

Lydia and Wickham had decided to name their firstborn son after Mr Darcy. Wickham still tried to be back on good terms with his former friend. As for Lydia she was impressed at Lizzy who managed to marry a wealthy bachelor. This was the reason behind little George's peculiar name. Lizzy would have prefered if the boy was called George and not Darcy since Mr Darcy was not the boy's father. If she knew her sister right they would name a second son after Jane's husband Charles. For the same reason they named little George after Mr Darcy.

_"I am sad I was not able to see my nephews," _sighed Jane._  
_

_"Lydia was unable to be cross at you since Mary is likely to marry or be in a marriage suit very soon if I know our mother, _said Elizabeth.

_"Really Lizzy that is wonderful news who is it that Mary is supposed to marry?, _asked Jane.

_"Father wants Mary to marry but not the man she loves since he is a Catholic" _said Elizabeth_._

_"That is very unfortunate Lizzy," _answered Jane_.  
_

_"Mary is relentless she does not care if she will end as a spinster __by forsaking all others," _Elizabeth said.

"_Mama must be besides herself still having two unmarried daughters one whom is infatuated with a Catholic Priest!,_" exclaimed Jane.

_"Poor Mary I do wish she would be able to find herself a nice respectable man like my Bingley or your Darcy," _said Jane.

_So Jane's third youngest sister was about to be married, which left the fourth sister Kitty. She was still a spinster Jane thought about introducing William Owens to Kitty. But she soon abandoned that thought knowing Charles would not allow it._

_Derbyshire Pemberley, Harvest festival 1813_

When the season had changed into Autumn and time had come for the annual Harvest festival at Pemberley. Jane would soon enter her confinement.

_"Jane dear when exactly are due?," _asked Georgiana_._

_"When we return for Netherfield my wife will enter her confinement," _answered Charles_._

_"Charles my friend you must be very happy now," _exclaimed Mr Darcy_._

_"I envy Jane," _confessed Elizabeth_._

_"What on earth for dear Lizzy you have everything you ever could have wanted. Is life not enough for you Lizzy ? ," _asked Jane.

"_Lizzy dear do you not know how much I love you? I might not be ready to share you yet," Mr Darcy_.

"_Sweet_ _Lizzy there is no reason for you to worry yet you and Mr Darcy have been married just as long as we have, _"said Jane.

_"How are your nephew doing do you still plan to take him in?, _asked Georgina.

_"Yes Georgina young Bingley arrived her three days ago and will celebrate the Harvest festival with us," _said Caroline_._

_"He will be here again for Christmas and after that I take my hands off him,"_ said Louisa.


	6. Chapter 6

_ Hertfordshire, Netherfield September 1813_

Jane is days away from giving birth hoping that she will bear Charles a son while he expects a son. When Jane finally went into labor she delivered a daughter and not the son Charles craved. He had promised he would see her the moment he heard news of his son. Since it was a daughter he waited an entire week before he visited the chamber's of his wife.

"_Charles my love I am sorry," _said Jane.

"_Is it true is my son born?, _asked Charles_._

_"Yes my dear our firstborn is finally here, " _said Jane_._

_"Then show him to me woman," _demanded Charles.

_"Charles my love she is sleeping I am afraid," _Jane said.

_"So is true my firstborn is a girl," _exclaimed Charles in disappointment.

_"I was thinking of having her Christened Elizabeth Caroline Louisa but Beth for short. Elizabeth after my sister of course and Caroline Louisa from your sisters,"_said Jane.

_"Jane dear from now on she is your daughter and your responsibility. I want as little to do with her as possible," _said Charles.

_"Husband you do not mean that," _whispered Jane_._

_"Your right wife, I will be interested in her but only when she is old enough to be married off. I will arrange a suitable marriage with a man of reputation, good pedigree and wealth, _said Charles.

Elizabeth arrived in November to celebrate her sister's birthday.

_"Jane dear she is lovely!, _exclaimed Elizabeth.

_"If only her father would share your feelings, _sighed Jane_._

_"Sweet Jane give him time it is his first child," _reassured Elizabeth.

_"Charles told me he wanted a son his entire family was expecting this child to be a boy, _whispered Jane_._

_"You are still young Jane maybe your next child will be a son," _reassured Elizabeth_._

_"Now Caroline might have to marry, _said Jane_._

_"At least you have given birth. So you know you can have children. Mr Darcy would do anything to have a child," _said Elizabeth.

"_Your time will come believe me Lizzy," _said Jane softly.

_"Maybe you are right Jane," _continued Elizabeth_._

_"I cannot seem to shake of the feeling that my daughter is much closer related to my husband's nephew,"_ confessed Jane.

Mr Owens who understood the importance a marriage suit between Hurst and Bingley initally wanted to enter a marriage suit with Caroline. Unaware that she was his niece and he was her nephew.

_"Mr Bingley, I thought you would be thrilled at the idea of me becoming your brother-in-law when I marry your sister," _said Mr Owens.

_"Mr Owens, I wish I could approve a marriage suit between you and my sister but unfortunately she is to marry someone else," _lied Charles.

_"Charles I believe Caroline would make me a suitable wife," _reassured Mr Owens.

_"Mr Owens is it true that you have wish to marry my sister?," _asked Louisa.

_"Yes Mrs Hurst that would be correct," _said Mr Owens.

_"No, absolutely not Mr Owens under no circumstances will I allow my sister to become your wife," _protested Louisa

_"William as the future heir of Oakville you must understand there are certain limitations as to who you marry," _explained Louisa.

Caroline was convinced she soon would be in a marriage suit with the only man she could accept as her husband. She had spent a lot of time with Colonel Fitzwilliam since Christmas.'

_"Caroline my dear I would like nothing more than to ask a marriage suit from your brother. Unfortunately I do still have my doubts," _confessed Colonel Fitzwilliam.

_"Why dearest have I given you reason to worry?, _asked Caroline.

_"I do not know you well enough yet to feel certain that your intention to marry me is sincere," _continued Colonel Fitzwilliam.

_"My love I assure you , you are the only one I love!," _exclaimed Caroline_._

_"Even so I think it is to soon I would like us to wait," _said Colonel Fitzwilliam.

_"Dear Colonel Fitzwilliam is there nothing I can do to persuade you to reconsider?, _asked Caroline_._

"_At this point I am afraid there is nothing you can do Caroline my dear all I ask you is more time," _whispered Colonel Fitzwilliam.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hertfordshire ,Netherfeild, January 1814 _

Charles Bingley's nephew has arrived at Netherfield.

"_Did my sister tell you that you will not be living here?, _asked Charles.

_"Yes Mrs Hurst said something the other day," _Bingley Finchmore said.

_"Good because your parents are dead I have arranged for you to get a suitable education. You are to begin training for the military in military school," explained Charles._

_"Thank you kindly Uncle Charles," _said Bingley Finchmore_._

_"You are my nephew Bingley it is my duty to care," _continued Charles.

_"When do you expect me to leave?, _inquired Bingley.

_"I have arranged for you to go there after the weekend," _said Charles.

"_Oh Charles dear must your nephew really go? I was under the impression that he was to stay here at Netherfield," _protested Jane.

_"I wish I could allow that I do not want to send him away. As he is not entitled to marry this estate or Oakville I must give him the best chance I can,_" continued Charles.

_"Dear husband please forgive me,"_ whispered Jane.

Jane had realized she was pregnant again just like before she hoped it would be a boy.

"_Jane dear until you have given me a son I will not confess nor will I deny my love for you," _said Charles.

_"Yes dearest I only wish you would like to spend time with your daughter," _sighed Jane.

"_I understand Charles I will try not to disappoint you this time," _she said slowly.

_"Jane Bingley you mean to say you are already pregnant !?, " _exclaimed Charles.

_"Seems to be a very likely possibility," _said Jane_._

_"That is wonderful news Jane. How long do you think it will be ?, _inquired Charles.

_"Late Spring or early Summer I am not sure," _confessed she.

_"Why did you not tell me sooner if you are supposed to enter your confinement?, "_asked Charles_._

_"I am only five months along yet," _she said.

"_I knew you would not disappoint me for a second time Caroline of course had her doubts," _said Charles.

William Owens had for some reason been spending a lot of time at Pemberley. Elizabeth told her sister Jane this when she came for her Easter visit.

_"Jane I cannot for the life of me try to figure out why Louisa Hurst nephew suddenly would take every opportunity to visit me and Mr Darcy," _said Elizabeth.

_"Maybe it is not your company he wants," _said Jane.

_"He would not be there just to see the servants now would he," _continued Elizabeth.

_"Well you are related to him by extension maybe he believes he can visit you because we two are sister," _Jane tried.

_"Possibly Jane but I doubt that,"_ said Elizabeth.

_"Whatever it is I am certain Charles would like to know," _said Jane.

_"Is true sweet sister that you are having Charles baby again?, _asked Elizabeth.

_"Yes my dear Lizzy it seems so," _confessed Jane.

_"Does Beth know she will have a little brother or sister?, _inquired Elizabeth.

_"No I have not wanted to tell her it is still so early and I am not sure she would understand," _explained Jane.

_Easter 1814_

_"I confess that I am slightly worried William have spent a lot of time over at Pemberley as of late," _said Louisa.

"_You do not believe that would have something to do with Cousin Cathy do you?," _asked Charles.

_"Louisa dear I doubt that your nephew is visiting Pemberley for that reason," _reassured Caroline.

_"Whatever it is for it is not he should know better," _Louisa said.

_"I will talk to Mr Owens and try to find out his sudden interest in Pemberley. Which is not estate in the entail he will inherit one day," _Charles said_._

_"Should Cousin Cathy be the reason then we must put a stop to it," _Louisa said.

"_We all love our Cousin but she should now as an illegetimate child her plans are slim," _continued Caroline.

"_Are we certain she even knows she is a bastard ? Maybe she is not aware of the fact that Mr Darcy and Georgina are her brother and sister," _said Louisa.

_"She must be Mr Darcy cannot have concealed that from her she has stayed with the Darcy's for eight year now so she must know," _reassured Caroline.


	8. Chapter 8

_Derbyshire, Pemberley 3rd May 1814_

Charles Bingley and his sister Louisa Hurst has arrived at Pemberley to discuss their Cousin Cathy with Mr Darcy.

_"Mr Darcy I now hold you accountable for my Cousin Cathy's life as a maid in Pemberley. She is a Bingley after all and she should be treated like one," _demanded Charles.

_"Charles my friend I tried to make sure that Cathy would receive a life most suitable to her. Try to be considerate, my sister Georgiana was only nine when we tragically lost our father. She grieved the loss of our father tremendously. If I would have found it possible to install Cathy as a legitimate daughter to my father I would have," _insisted Mr Darcy.

_"Yes, I know I would have loved to help Cousin Cathy but our connection is not intimate enough that I would have taken her myself," _confessed Louisa.

_"Had we known who Cathy's father was I can assure you dear Mr Darcy that we would have demanded __that Cathy would be given the same treatment as your dear Georgiana," _exclaimed Charles.

_"I did not learn of Cathy until my father layed on his death-bed eight years ago. I was only 23 at that time and your poor cousin three years older. There were not much else I could do when..,"_continued Mr Darcy.

_"Mr Darcy are we to believe that you have intentionally not told Cathy that she is your sister!?, _" exclaimed Louisa upset.

_"I was going to at first but then I thought about Georgiana. What plans would she have once everyone know that my father had an adult daughter born out-of-wedlock," _sighed Mr Darcy.

_"Cathy has no idea of who her parents are then," _said Louisa.

_"That would be correct I am afraid, I have searched for the most suitable time to tell her. Believe me," _insisted Mr Darcy.

_Netherfield Park, May 6th_

_"Lizzy dear I still cannot fathom how Charles would agree to take his nephew in only to send him off to military school," _complained Jane.

_"Jane darling maybe Charles reasons are what he claims," _reassured Elizabeth.

_"Do you not find it strange then Lizzy?, _" hesitated Jane.

"_Sweet sister I understand your concern try not to worry about it so much. Are you not excited to have another baby?, _"Elizabeth said.

_"Everyone keeps telling me to try to think about the child I am carrying and not to worry about a distant nephew to my husband's sister," _sighed Jane.

_"Trust me on this Jane darling," _insisted Elizabeth.

With their second baby coming Jane tried to find a reasonable explanation for Bingley Finchmore's rushed arrival at military school. It was almost like Charles did not want him around for the birth of their second child...

"_Mr Owens I would be really curious to find out why you insist on calling on the Darcy's as often as you do," _demanded Phillip Hurst.

"_You have no business and we do not look kindly at this. If you do not offer us a reasonable reason then I am afraid I must forbid you to ever visit them again," _said Louisa.

"_I thought Mrs Darcy was related to you and Philip..," mumbled Mr Owens._

_"You were wrong dear William, as for my wife and I we have no connection to either Mr Darcy or his wife," _explained Phillip.

"_That would only be half true since my wife happens to be Mrs Darcy's oldest sister," _objected Charles.

"_Uncle Phillip Aunt Louisa I intend to marry soon," _declared Mr Owens.

_"Congratulations William!_", exclaimed Caroline.

_"Who is this fortunate young woman that you seem so smitten by ?," _inquired Phillip.

_"I love her and she loves should not that be most important," _said Mr Owens.

"_William Owens please do not tell me you intend to marry the Darcy's governess!", _exclaimed Louisa upset.

_"What do you have against Cathy I know she is a lowly woman I also know Charles wife was not as affluent before her marriage," said Mr Owens._

_"__William dear boy I do wish you could reconsider Cathy is not a future mistress of Oakville," _Phillip said.

_"Maybe we are as responsible maybe we should have told your nephew that he is not expected to marry the first young woman he lays his eyes on," _objected Louisa.

_"William I would have hoped you wold be more responsible with your choice of a wife. Someone like Ann de Bourgh or Maria Lukas would be a far more better wife for you," _said Phillip.

_"Uncle are saying I should enter a marriage suit with Miss Georgina Darcy instead?," _asked Mr Owens.

_"Yes,_ _Cathy as well as Georgiana will never become mistress of my beloved Oakville," _Louisa said nodding.

_"I love Cathy and I want to make her my wife! Am I not allowed to marry for love now," _inquired Mr Owens.

_"Dear boy I certainly hope you have not been taking advantage of that girl. You must forget her and find youself another young woman," _insisted Caroline.

Their predictions had come when Mr Owens told his Uncle and Aunt who he intended to marry they had to persuade William it would not be a fortunate or affluent marriage. Louisa persuaded her husband to forbide his nephew not to marry Cathy. It could not happen under no circumstances.

_10th May_

Jane had now spent near to three months in confinement. The birth of her and Charles second child would happen any day now. Charles son was born in the early morning. Charles was out on an errand so he did not learn Jane had given birth to his son until later in the evening.

_"Why have not anybody told me that my wife has given birth!", _exclaimed Charles.

_"Should we have dear brother?, "_ asked Caroline.

_"Yes of course you should have do not tell me I have missed the birth of my son," _Charles said upset.

_"Unfortunately you have Charles your son is already here he has slept now for five hours," _said Louisa.

"_I have a son! Has Jane given me a son, " _said Charles in excitement.

_"It appears so dear brother," _said Caroline.

Like Jane had suggested when she carried Beth they named their son Charles William Henry. Harry for short.


	9. Chapter 9

Ever since the birth of little Harry Caroline had noticed how her brother Charles seemed to have softened. Almost like he loved Jane. Caroline did not like the change she saw in him. Now it was up to her to restore the Bingley family's honor in her brother's stead. Colonel Fitzwilliam had only caught her eye because he was a likely heir to Pemberley. She did not need him as much as she needed the status and reputation his name and future estate carried with it.

_Hertfordshire Netherfield Park, June 2nd_

_"Dearest Colonel Fitzwilliam do you not think I have waited long enough," _insisted Caroline.

"_Sweet Caroline I want you to know that I intend to ask your brother's permission to enter a marriage suit with you by Christmas," _confessed Colonel Fitzwilliam.

_"Oh really Colonel Fitzwilliam do you really mean it," _inquired Caroline.

"_Yes over the last few months I have saw your devotion towards me so I am convinced," _proclaimed Colonel Fitzwilliam.

_"I was afraid people might start talking about us," _Caroline said cheerfully.

_"Now, now Caroline I have a reputation and have I not treated you as a gentleman?, " _asked Colonel Fitzwilliam.

_"You have dearest, I am sorry, " Caroline whispered._

_5th June_

_"Jane I envy you," _confessed Elizabeth.

_"What for dear Lizzy your husband adores you," _insisted Jane.

"_I envied you when you had Betty and envy you now too," _continued Elizabeth.

_"Lizzy dear you have met my husband's nephew Bingley Finchmore have you not?," _inquired Jane.

_"Yes on a few occasions last year before Charles had him sent to military school," _Elizabeth said.

"_Do you not find that Harry resembles Bingley an awful lot?," _asked Jane.

_"Jane if Bingley are Charles nephew then one would expect that a son to him would resemble him. They are relatives you know," _reassured Elizabeth.

_"Lizzy do you think I am being silly now," _asked Jane.

Charles life was perfect he finally had achieved what he dreamed of he had a legitimate son and wife. He surprised himself by suddenly feeling not only gratitude for Jane. But also love, he loved his son and he loved Jane because she had given him a son. He was not sure if he would confess it openly or leave it be.

_"Would it not be a lovely idea for you to visit Lydia in Kympton," _suggested Charles.

"_I admit that I would love that yet I fear my sister might not welcome me.." _Jane said.

_"Then I will write your sister and hopefully you will be able to visit Lydia very soon, _Charles said with a smile.

_"What about the children can they come as well?", _inquired Jane.

_"Yes of course I suspect your sister would love nothing more than to see her niece and nephew," _Charles said cheerfully.

Speaking of nephew's William Owens still insisted that he was going to marry Cathy the maid at Pemberley.

"_No dearest William why do you necessarily have to marry HER? You could have any young woman you wanted," _Louisa said.

_"I know as long as it is not Miss Georgiana Darcy or Cathy," _sighed Mr Owens.

_"Why her of all people?", _inquired Phillip.

_"I love her and I intend to marry her," _threatened Mr Owens.

_"Dear boy if you are that bold and brave I will dishonor you trust my word," _threatened Phillip.

_"Uncle I doubt you will I know you say it now but you know as well as me that Oakville will become an entail. You have no male heir," _proclaimed Mr Owens.

"_That may be dear boy it just so happens that Louisa's brother Charles have been blessed with a son. That son could very well be the next heir of Oakville," _declared Phillip.

_"William please be reasonable what would you support her off? How would you take care of her without no clear wealth?," _asked Louisa.

William had not thought of how he would provide for Cathy without his inheritance. He later decided not offer her a marriage suit.

_Derbyshire, Kympton Rose Meadow_

_"Jane my sweet beloved sister I was beginning to fear that you were dead," _Lydia said with relief.

_"Of course not Lydia," _reassured Jane with a smile.

"_I forgive you for not coming sooner Jane. Charles has kept you busy," _Lydia said referring to Jane's children.


	10. Chapter 10

_Derbyshire, Kymton Rose Meadow_

Jane was still visiting her sister Lydia in Kympton when Elizabeth suddenly appeared as well.

_"I cannot help but to miss Charles a little,when I see your Wickham with your two boys," _confessed Jane.

"_I am sure you do dear Jane I have not wanted to worry you earlier but I seriously suspect something is not as it seems with Charles nephew," _Elizabeth said.

_"Lizzy dear do you know something I do not know?," _Jane asked in a worried voice.

_"Until I know exactly what it is I have nothing more than what I just said to tell you..." _replied Elizabeth.

"_Should I be worried then answer me truthfully Lizzy dear," _begged Jane.

_"Stop that whatever you are saying to our sweet Jane!", _exclaimed Lydia.

"_I am sorry Lydia I just have a feeling something is not as it should with Charles nephew Bingley Finchmore," _insisted Elizabeth.

_"Lizzy what are you implying?", _asked Lydia.

_"I have had this weird feeling ever since I first heard of Charles nephew Bingley. Why would it suddenly seem urgent to send him away to military school,when it looked like Charles intended to have him stay with you at Netherfield from now on?", Elizabeth inquired._

_"Lizzy dear why have you not said anything about this to me..", _whispered Jane upset.

"_I am sorry Jane I did not want to make you worried for nothing," _Elizabeth said.

_"Whatever it is I will forgive Charles he never intended to purposely hurt me. I assure you Lizzy!", _exclaimed Jane.

_"Dearest I do believe you I would just like to know what it is that Charles is trying to hide," _Elizabeth replied.

_"Why know Lizzy could not have told me earlier," _Jane protested.

_"There never was a proper moment to tell dear," _confessed Elizabeth.

_"There never are but there is always time for honesty," _Jane said with a smile.

_"Tell us Lydia what happened to Mary's beau?," _asked Elizabeth.

"_Please do not mention it both Mama and Mary are quite upset,"_ whispered Lydia.

_"That does not sound like our_ _Mama_,"protested Jane.

"_Father refuses to accept that Mary's wish convert to Catholisism because of Father Priest while Mama wants to see Mary married," _continued Lydia.

_Perhaps I should have a talk with Father to try to estimate the situation," _suggested Elizabeth.

"_Would you Lizzy I knew you would be able to help Father listens to you," _said Mary.

_Derbyshire, Pemberley_

Charles and Louisa are visiting Pemberley to try to persuade their cousin not marry Colonel Fitzwilliam.

_"I am terribly sorry Mr Bingley and Mrs Hurst, you just missed the mistress. Master has been away since two days in London," _Cathy said.

"_Actually we were not here to see Mr Darcy or my sister-in-law," _answered Charles.

"_Cathy dear we have an errand that concerns you," _said Louisa softly.

_"Me I dare to doubt that if you excuse me," _said Cathy.

_"Cathy dear have you received Mr Owens recently?," _inquired Louisa.

_"Mr Owens I am afraid I never met him I do not know who that is," _insisted Cathy.

_"Forgive me Cathy you probably know Mr Owens as William," _corrected Charles.

_"Yes I have seen William he often visits me while I work in the kitchen," _confessed Cathy.

_"The thing is Mr Owens or William is my husband's nephew," _Louisa explained.

"_We have reason to believe he is planning to offer you a marriage suit," _said Charles.

_"Cathy dear do you harbor feelings for my Mr Owens?," _inquired Louisa.

_"It would be a lie to say if I tried to deny it," _said Cathy and smiled.

"_Cathy dear if you seriously love William then you must forget him. You will never be his wife since he will inherit Oakville my husband's estate through an entail," _Louisa said.

_Hertfordshire, Netherfield _

_"Charles dear she has made you soft and weak!", _exclaimed Caroline.

"_Do not talk about my wife like that," _demanded Charles.

_Can you not remember Charles ? Have you already forgot what you once said," _asked Caroline.

_"Whatever it was it irrelevant now. Beth, Harry and Jane are my family now," _insisted Charles.

"_Charles dear do not be silly I am your family too. Louisa and I are your sisters", _Caroline said and smiled.

_"That may be true but neither you nor Louisa has given me my children though," _proclaimed Charles.

_"Charles Bingley do you mean to say that I am now alone in restoring our family's honor and claiming retribution?," _asked Caroline.

_"I trust you Caroline I know you will carry out the revenge we Bingley's are entitled too," _Charles said.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hertfordshire, Longbourn 20th June_

When Jane returned to Netherfield Elizabeth asked if she would be able to share their carriage as she intended to pay her Cousin William Collins a visit. She intended to ask him to help her uncover what it was Mr Bingley tried to hide not only from his wife but from everyone. Elizabeth was sure it had something to do with Charles Bingley's nephew who supposedly was a nephew not Charles but to his sister Louisa's husband.

"_Lizzy dear what a surprise to see you!," _exclaimed Vicar Collins.

_"Why did you not tell you that you planned to come, I am quite upset with you," _said Charlotte Vicar Collins wife.

"_Do not listen to my wife Lizzy you are my cousin and my door is always open for you," _reassured Vicar Collins.

"_I am sorry to appear unannounced at your doorstep like this...," _Elizabeth said with hesitation.

_"Nonsense Lizzy whatever it is I will try to help you, you know that. We are cousins afterall Lizzy," _insisted Vicar Collins.

"_I come here on behalf of my sister Jane," _Elizabeth confessed.

"_Sweet Cousin Jane I hope she is not in too much trouble," _whispered Charlotte.

"_I need your husband's help this time," Elizabeth said._

_"Of course Lizzy since I almost married you I will help without asking," _promised Vicar Collins.

_"It concerns Jane's husband Charles or to be more precise his nephew Bingley Finchmore I would like to know where he is born and what his parents names are," _Elizabeth said.

"_I heard something about a Bingley being Mrs Louisa Hurst's real nephew..," _said Vicar Collins.

_"William do you think you could help me?," _inquired Elizabeth.

"_Lizzy dear I will do my best but if this Bingley Finchmore was not born in Hertfordshire or has not lived here for long it might be a challenge. For you Lizzy I will do my best," _promised Vicar Collins.

Elizabeth wrote Jane telling her she had asked their Cousin Vicar Collins for help finding out Bingley Finchmore's true paternity.

_Derbyshire, Netherfield 22nd June_

_"Jane dear is not your birthday coming up soon?", _asked Charles.

_"I believe it is dear," _Jane said._  
_

_"Would you mind if I were to invite your entire family to celebrate your birthday with a dinner invitation?", _inquired Charles.

_"No dear I would love that," _Jane said and smiled.

"_Very well then I will immediately write your parents, Lizzy and Lydia. Is there anyone else you would like to come ?, " _Charles asked.

_"It would be nice to see Bingley Finchmore again," _confessed Jane.

_"Jane dear is that what you really want," _continued Charles with hesitation.

"_My love did you not say you wanted to invite my entire family," _Jane said softly with a smile.

_"I did dear but I believe I said your family," _corrected Charles.

"_Charles dear do you still not understand that when I married you I also married your family. Bingley Finchmore is your nephew which makes him a member of your family. Since your family is my family Bingley Finchmore is my nephew too," _Jane explained.

_"Darling wife is this how you honestly feel," _inquired Charles.

_"It is Charles I assure you !", exclaimed Jane._

_"If it really means that much for you I will try to arrange for my nephew to be here for your birthday," _promised Charles.

_Pemberley_

_"Charles Bingley I would like to have a word with you," _demanded Mr Darcy.

_"Mr Darcy I have not seen you around in a while. I trust everything is fine," _said Charles cheerfully.

"_If you are referring to Lizzy and Georgina my answer is yes is you ask me the same the answer would not the same I am afraid," _replied Mr Darcy.

_"My maid Cathy has disappeared I know you and Louisa were the last one to see her. Cathy my be a maid but she is a very close friend with Georgina," _explained Mr Darcy.

"_Do not try to hold me or any of my sister's responsible for something you begun once Mr Darcy. It may be that you never told Cathy she is our cousin. To deliberately hide the fact that she is more than a maid offering her to come and stay with you and Georgina as a maid. That is beyond me Mr Darcy. I tried to be considerate thinking you would tell Georgina when she was old enough," _Charles said.

_"Mr Bingley I wish I would have known of Cathy before my father's death but I did not. As for you and your sisters did you not recently learn Cathy is your cousin? Why did you not offer to help her out if my offer was that unacceptable for her," _asked Mr Darcy.

"_A brother should never embarrass or deliberately hurt his own sister," _Charles replied.

_"As soon as I learned I had an older sister one that my father had decided to refuse responsibility for I immediately left to search for her," _insisted Mr Darcy.

"_Do you not think it would have been easier if you told Cathy the truth and allowed her to come and stay at Pemberley as your sister and not your maid," _protested Charles.

_"Now I was only coming her inquiring about Cathy's whereabouts nothing else," _reassured Mr Darcy.

_"I have not been back to speak to her but I cannot say the same for Louisa or Caroline," _confessed Charles.

"_Georgiana seems to think Cathy run away to get married," _said Mr Darcy.

_"Maybe I should have told Phillip the real reason why his nephew never can marry Caroline or Cathy," _sighed Louisa.

_Derbyshire, Netherfield 23rd June_

_"Caroline I know I told you that I would not ask for your brother's permission to marry before this year's end," _said Colonel Fitzwilliam.

_"Are you certain my love I cannot help but to feel like I persuaded you to do this," _hesitated Caroline.

_"Caroline Bingley I am perfectly happy to think of my ackord. You my dear did not influence me since my decision was made long before I told you," _reassured Colonel Fitzwilliam.

Caroline Bingley had succeeded in her efforts she was certain now that Colonel Fitzwilliam would ask her brother for permission to enter a marriage suit with her. When she fell asleep at night she saw herself at Pemberley as mistress.


	12. Chapter 12

_Derbyshire, Netherfield June 30th _

Was it true what Mr Darcy said that his Cousin Cathy had run off with his nephew William Owens ? Charles was not sure if it was a mere rumor or held more truth to it. He realized he would need to visit his sister Westerham he rarely looked forward to it. He was on his way there when he was interrupted by Caroline and Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"_Colonel Fitzwilliam I presume to what do owe this honor?," _inquired Charles.

"_Well sir, Mr Bingley I mean Charles. I stand before you today to ask for permission to enter a marriage suit with your sweet sister Caroline," _confessed Colonel Fitzwilliam.

_"Do you mean to say that you love my sister Colonel Fitzwilliam?," _asked Charles.

_"I do sir," _insisted Colonel Fitzwilliam.

_"This comes as a bit of a surprise to me and I cannot possibly give you straight answer before I talked to Caroline," _explained Charles.

_"I understand Charles I will send her in," _said Colonel Fitzwilliam.

_"Caroline dear do you honestly love Colonel Fitzwilliam? Your children might be heirs to Pemberley since it looks it will be turned into an entail. I am not certain this is the retribution that our aunt and Cousin Cathy would have liked," _said Charles.

_"Charles dear you must admit it was clever of me to make Colonel Fitzwilliam smitten by me," _insisted Caroline.

"_I am needed elsewhere I trust it you and Colonel Fitzwilliam will be able to wait for my return. Only then will I tell you my answer if I will allow you to marry Colonel Fitzwilliam or not," _declared Charles.

_Westerham, Oakville July 1st_

_"I just received news that our Mr Owens might have married Cousin_ _Cathy_,"explained Charles.

_"I highly doubt that Charles, William has been advised not to," _Phillip said.

_"Are you certain that he would not defy your wishes and marry Cathy out of spite?," _asked Charles.

"_William has resumed his studies at Oxford University," _Louisa said proudly.

_"Is it certain that he really has returned to Oxford," _inquired Charles.

_"We have no reason to doubt nephew William," _reassured Louisa.

"_How long ago did he leave?_", asked Charles.

_"Dear Charles do you really believe that William has run off with poor Cousin Cathy," _whispered Louisa.

_"Until we receive confirmation that William is indeed back at Oxford that is what I fear," _confessed Charles.

Charles decided to write Oxford University to ask if his nephew William was back which he doubted. He feared that William had run off with Cathy since he had been away for a week just as long as Cousin Cathy had been missing.

_Pemberley, Derbyshire_

_"Dearest Lizzy I am appalled utterly appalled !," _exclaimed Vicar Collins.

_I presume this has something to do with Mr Bingley's nephew,"_ Elizabeth said.

_"You are indeed, tell me Lizzy what does our Jane know about Bingley Finchmore," _inquired Vicar Collins.

_"Not more than that he is not a real nephew to Charles, Bingley Finchmore is said to be a nephew to Phillip Hurst," _Elizabeth said.

"_Then it seems that Mr Bingley has decieved sweet Jane, he managed to deceive us all!," _exclaimed Vicar Collins.

_"Mr Collins please can you tell me what you discovered," _Elizabeth said persuading.

"_Did Jane never suspect that Phillip Hurst never had a brother who fathered a son eight years ago. Little Bingley Finchmore is not related to Phillip Hurst at all. Bingley Finchmore is in fact Charles Bingley's son not nephew," _said Vicar Collins.

_"I am grateful that I know the truth while I also feel for Jane who believed in Charles innocence," _Elizabeth said.

So Elizabeth's suspicions had been proven right Bingley Finchmore was no nephew to Charles Bingley or Phillip Hurst. She would have to tell Jane but she did not yet know how...


	13. Chapter 13

_Derbyshire, Pemberley July 2nd_

_"Mr Darcy I would like to inform you that I intend to take Miss Caroline Bingley as my wife," _said Colonel Fitzwilliam.

_"I am happy to hear about your marriage suit less so about your choice of bride," _confessed Mr Darcy.

_"What are you insinuating dear Cousin?," _inquired Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"_Are you really certain Caroline's intention to marry you is based on sincere affection. You know as well as I do that many people presume you will be the next heir to Pemberley if my estate turns into an entail," _explained Mr Darcy.

_"Cousin Darcy I am certain Caroline love for me is not born out of parentage and entails", _reassured Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"_Then if you are sure I advise you to tell Caroline that you will not inherit Pemberley in case of entail. You are my maternal cousin. Therefore you cannot inherit my estate. __You know the likelyhood that Uncle Gilroy's two daughters Geraldine and Gwyneth's children will not inherit Pemberley since an entail is a way to prevent an estate to fall in a maternal or female line," _Mr Darcy said.

_"I know that dear Cousin my parents has been trying to persuade me to marry one of my paternal cousins. I had no desire to marry either Anne de Bourgh or your sister Georgiana,"_ confessed Colonel Fitzwilliam.

_In a likely entail it is Uncle Gaylord's five sons John, James, Jonathan, Joshua and Joseph that will be considered. It is less likely that Uncle Gerald's son Gilbert will since he is younger than his five cousins. If Geraldine and Gwyneth do not have a chance to inherit Pemberley then it is exactly the same for Gilbert's sister Gwendolen," _Mr Darcy said.

_"Very well Mr Darcy I will tell Caroline the truth about the Pemberley entail," _promised Colonel Fitzwilliam.

_Hertfordshire, Netherfield_

Elizabeth had finally gathered enough courage to tell Jane the truth about Bingley Finchmore.

_"Jane my darling did honestly never suspect that Charles was trying to conceal Bingley Finchmore's real paternity," _Elizabeth said.

"_Maybe I did but I refuse to believe he did purposely to hurt me!," _Jane said upset.

_"Then did you already know that Bingley Finchmore is related to Charles more than he is to Phillip Hurst. Bingley Finchmore is not Charles nephew he is more intimately related to both Beth and Harry," _Elizabeth said slowly.

"_Lizzy dear what are you trying to tell me that I simply cannot grasp. I beg just tell me what Cousin Collins discovered," _begged Jane.

_"Jane dear to put it bluntly Bingley Finchmore is your stepson through Charles short encounter with Miss Mary Finchmore", _explained Elizabeth.

"_Mary Finchmore, Lizzy dear tell me if she is still living..," _sighed Jane.

_"No Jane , Mary Finchmore died in childbirth of Charles illegitimate son," _replied Elizabeth.

_"I imagine Charles intended to marry her poor woman," _whispered Jane.

_"Dear sister are not concerned that Charles concealed his son to you by lying about his son's parentage," _exclaimed Elizabeth.

"_I am certain that if Charles is guilty of that his intentions was never to hurt me or our children. Charles loves me Lizzy," _reassured Jane.

Mr Darcy had decided he would cease to responsibility over Charles illegitimate son which was something he offered to do as a favor to his friend.

"_Mr Bingley I have decided to cease responsibility over Bingley Finchmore's maintenance fees. I strongly advise you to tell Jane the truth about him," _Mr Darcy said.

"_Mr Darcy you are right I never should have expected you to pay for my mistake. I am grateful for the help you offered him. I will be forever in debt to you," _confessed Charles.

_"__Charles dear there is no need for that since we are friends and relatives," _reassured Mr Darcy.

_"Should you ever require my assistance in any shape or form please do not hesitate to ask. I am sorry for blaming you for not providing for Cousin Cathy when I failed utterly to provide for my own son," confessed _Charles.

_"I am still not sure if I should allow your nephew to marry my sister," _said Mr Darcy_._

_"Yes I do also share your doubts and worries but I would be delighted if they were," _said Charles.

_Derbyshire, Pemberly July 5th_

Caroline was annoyed that she was left responsible to tell Cousin Cathy the reason why she could not marry William Owens. Legally there was of course nothing that prevented first cousins to marry. Caroline did not approve of the fact that Cousin Cathy would out rank her if she married William. Cathy may be her cousin and Mr Darcy's sister but she was afterall not a legitimate daughter to her aunt Caroline or Geoffrey Darcy. To pretend otherwise was not socially accepted, at least if you asked Caroline.

_"Miss Bingley what brings you here into my kitchen," _inquired Cathy cheerfully.

"_Cathy dear I have to tell you that you are to stop pretending to be something you are not. You are an orphan Cathy raised in the parish orphanage rescued from poverty by Mr Darcy. You should know your place, your place is not as a future wife to William and mistress of Oakville,"_ Caroline said coldly.

"_Please Miss Bingley Mr Owens does not care about Oakville he loves me. He promised to marry me even if he was disowned by his Uncle," _reassured Cathy.

It looked like her nephew William would marry a simple woman with no wealth which angered Caroline. She was even more determined to marry Colonel Fitzwilliam so that she or her children would be future heirs of Pemberley.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hertfordshire, Netherfield July 20_

_"Caroline Bingley my darling I sincerely hope your wish to marry me was not influenced by my relation to Mr Darcy. I may be Mr Darcy's Cousin but I am merely a maternal Cousin to Mr Darcy. Anne Fitzwilliam was my father's sister," _explained Colonel Fitzwilliam.

_"Dearest what are you trying to tell me?, " _asked Caroline sounding worried.

"_Entails are way to prevent a man's estate to fall into a maternal or female line. Should Pemberley become an entail it is Mr Darcy's Uncle's and their sons that will inherit Pemberley. Not me I am afraid," _continued Colonel Fitzwilliam.

_"Colonel Fitzwilliam how dare you try to fool me like that!?," _exclaimed Caroline upset.

"_I take it your feelings for me was not as sincere or deep as you claimed and tried to convince me that they were. Mr Darcy was right in his prediction," _sighed Colonel Fitzwilliam.

_"Well of course I have no wish to become your wife NOW Colonel Fitzwilliam. You deceived me, concealed the truth and lied to me," _proclaimed Caroline.

Jane was still wondering why Charles had gone to so much trouble trying to hide his son's true identity. She was going to face him saying that she knew the truth. This revelation did not alter her feelings for Charles she loved him. She was his wife and with Beth and Harry they were her family.

_"Charles I know the truth, I know about Bingley Finchmore," _said Jane.

_"You do Jane how on earth did you find out," _asked Charles.

_"Lizzy was the one who discovered the truth after Cousin Collins looked through the parish registry," _explained Jane.

"_Dearest, I am sorry I honestly never meant for it to go this far. I never intended to hide the truth from you. My sister Caroline convinced me. I am so sorry Jane please forgive me,"_ begged Charles.

"_I only wish you would have been honest from the beginning. Charles Bingley I wish you never should feel it necessary to lie to me. As long as you tell the truth I can not fault you. I suppose you had your reasons this time,"_ Jane said softly and smiled.

"_Jane dear I would not blame you if you wanted to leave me and Netherfield because of my lie," _confessed Charles.

_"My love why would I do that. My home is here at Netherfield and you are the father to Beth and Harry. We are a family and a family should always be together," _Jane said.

"_My sweet Jane do you mean to say that your love and feelings for me has not altered!," _exclaimed Charles.

_"Yes Charles that is what I have said all along. If Bingley Finchmore is your son and not your nephew then he should be treated as one from now on. But I would like to hear you telling me the story of how you met Bingley Finchmore's mother," _Jane said.

_"Are you absolutely certain you want to raise Bingley as one of your sons ? We can still raise him as a nephew," _Charles said.

"_I think that poor boy has been through enough as it is losing his mother at birth. It is not right to punish him for nature's ways," _Jane said.

_"Then what would you have me do? Do you still believe Bingley should finish his education in the military school ..."_ inquired Charles.

_Westerham Oakville July 23rd_

_"Uncle Phillip Aunt Louisa I wish to marry Cathy and make her my wife. As for the future of Oakville I have absolutely no wish to become the new heir to it. All I ever wanted in my life was to find a wife, a woman who loved me," _explained Mr Owens.

_"Is this your last word my boy?", _asked Phillip.

_"It is Uncle Phillip Cathy's family background is irrelevant to me she loves me and accepts me without trying to alter me," _said Mr Owens.

_"Child is that is how you honestly feel do not waste any more time here because you have convinced us. At least me, go off to Pemberley to get your wife," _Louisa said encouragingly.

_"What will happen to Oakville now?," _asked Mr Owens.

"_Do not worry about that it will be alright," _said Phillip.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hertfordshire, Netherfield_

_"Sweet sister I do understand your intention and wish to raise Charles son as your own but Bingley Finchmore was born out-of-wedlock and Charles never married his mother. Lydia and Wickham's firstborn was born out-of-wedlock but they married before little Darcy George was born," _Elizabeth said reminding her sister of the difference between her husband's son and her nephew Darcy George by Lydia.

_But Lizzy I love the poor boy like he was my son!," _exclaimed Jane.

"_Dear Jane be reasonable it is bad enough that Charles has an illegitimate son if you decide to take him in and raise him you will be doing everyone a disservice. I beg you to reconsider Jane," _said Elizabeth.

_"Lizzy I never thought about that I only wanted to give the boy a family," _Jane said slowly.

_"I understand your intention Jane and you can still do that if that is how you feel. But I strongly recommend you not to take him in and rasing him along with Beth and Harry dear,"_ Elizabeth continued.

_"Then shall I tell Charles to keep him in the military school," _sighed Jane.

After receiving Lizzy on a morning call Jane reconsidered her decision to take in Bingley Finchmore and raise him as a son.

_Derbyshire, Pemberley_

"_Cathy my love what is your full name?," _asked Mr Owens.

_"Catherine Guinevere at least it said so in the orphanage registry," _answered Cathy softly.

_"Catherine Guinevere to whom may I address make my marriage?, _" asked Mr Owens.

"_That must be Master Darcy he is the closest person I have in terms of family," _explained Cathy.

_"For you I will make a request to Mr Darcy to enter a marriage suit with my sweet beloved Cathy," _ensured Mr Owens.

_"But William as much as I would like to marry you and look forward to being your wife where will live after the wedding?," _asked Cathy.

_"Starting from now allow me to worry about that. I know you are used to look after yourself and I admire you for that. But as your husband future husband let that be my worry not yours," _said Mr Owens._  
_

_"__I understand that you wish to make Cathy our maid your wife," _said Mr Darcy.

_"That would be correct sir,"_answered Mr Owens.

"_Mr Owens I consider you a fine gentleman worthy enough for any young woman. Any young girl would be happy to marry you , you just cannot marry Cathy," said Mr Darcy._

"_Why not Mr Darcy do you believe I am not refined enough for her," _exclaimed Mr Owens.

_"On the contrary Mr Owens, I just cannot allow you to marry Cathy. It cannot happen you must promise me," _insisted Mr Darcy.

_Hertfordshire, Netherfield_

Caroline who believed that Colonel Fitzwilliam was Mr Darcy's paternal cousin likely to inherit Pemberley suddenly found herself in trouble. Since she intended to be married to him she had allowed herself to become pregnant with him. She was now carrying his child but she did not want to tell him since he would insist to marry her. When Charles realized his younger sister was pregnant he arranged for Caroline to marry Colonel Fitzwilliam despite his obvious dislike.

"_Caroline I refuse you to repeat my mistake. You must marry Colonel Fitzwilliam now since you are having his child," _explained Charles.

_"I understand Charles I do wish, I would not be in this position," _complained Caroline and sighed.

_"It is much to late for that my darling, I thought you would have learned from your nephew Bingley Finchmore to be cautious and careful,"_ said Charles.

_I believed Colonel Fitzwilliam was likely to inherit Pemberley when it is turned into an entail. Since I wanted to marry Colonel Fitzwilliam I allowed it,_" _confessed Caroline._

_"Caroline Bingley you silly woman if Darcy and Elizabeth never have children the entail will give it to his sister not a male cousin," _exclaimed Charles in shock.

_"Mr Bingley sir, Caroline did make her intention clear she had no wish to marry me last year. Besides I am already spoken for," _said Colonel Fitzwilliam.

_"All I can say Mr Owens is that things change and Caroline has reconsidered she understands now how fortunate she would in a marriage to you," _continued Charles_._

_"Mr Bingley, with all due respect I am infatuated in someone else and I plan to be married soon,"_ protested Colonel Fitzwilliam..

Caroline's gave birth to Colonel Fitzwilliam's son almost six months into the marriage. He was called Cedric Laurence Fitzwilliam and Caroline did not like her son. He was a reminder of her greed and her own naive mistake. Colonel Fitzwilliam had to be persuaded and bribed into marrying Caroline. As for Charles he finally understood that it never was Jane who needed to alter herself. It was him, not her of course Charles realized that they could not take Bingley Finchmore back to live with them. It was a nice gesture of Jane to offer to raise his son as an older brother to Beth and Harry but that would only raise questions. As much as it hurt him he decided it was better for the boy to stay in the military academy which could offer him a brighter future once the boy was old enough to be recruited. Charles would pay for Bingley Finchmore's place in the army which was the only way that he could help him.

_THE END_

_This the last part of Benevolence and Blight but that does not mean the story is over. If you are curious to learn if Caroline and William had a happy married life, or if Jane and Charles still is married then please wait for my second Alternative sequel Defiance and Desire. _


End file.
